


Горько-сладкий

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>— Что бы я без тебя делал? — Билл обнимает его за плечи, крепко прижимает к себе и тут же отпускает.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горько-сладкий

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 за команду Леонарда Нимоя.  
> Спасибо моей дорогой бете Velvetpurr.

— Лен, — журчит телефонная трубка мягким голосом Билла Шатнера. 

— А, приехал, путешественник, — улыбается Леонард и скидывает с кресла забытые женой журналы, собираясь устроиться поудобнее, чтобы от души поболтать с другом. — Как там старушка Британия?

— Лен, — беспомощно повторяет Шатнер, и Леонард все понимает. Опять. 

— Еду, — коротко бросает он и вешает трубку. 

Сьюзен что-то кричит из кухни, но он быстро натягивает куртку, проверяет в кармане ключи от машины и выходит из дома. Жена поймет.

***

Дверь в дом Шатнеров не заперта, Леонард бесшумно проскальзывает в полутемную прихожую и оглядывается. Сообразив, что свет горит только в малой гостиной, он безошибочно прокладывает путь по широкому, увешанному картинами коридору и входит в просторное помещение.

Пахнет алкоголем и лекарствами. На низком журнальном столике вскрытые ампулы, использованные шприцы, на полу осколки бутылки из-под бурбона. Экран огромного телевизора мерцает грязно-серой рябью.

Билл сидит на разложенном диване и крепко прижимает с виду спокойно дремлющую Нерин к себе. Он бледна, под глазами ужасные тени, растрепанные светлые волосы кое-как забраны в кривоватый пучок. 

— Я только что ввел торазин, — шепчет Шатнер. — И витамины. Еще не могло подействовать.

Словно в доказательство его слов Нерин распахивает глаза, смотрит невидящим взглядом на гостя, потом напрягается, поджимает колени и вдруг начинает рваться из хватки мужа, брыкая что есть мочи босыми ногами.

Лен знает, что делать, они проходили это не один раз. Отрывисто кивнув другу, он занимает место на другом конце дивана и удерживает ноги мучимой острым алкогольным психозом женщины.

***

Когда все заканчивается, сил уже не остается. Они слишком стары для этого.

Нерин засыпает — глубоко, спокойно, словно маленькая девочка, словно ничего и не было, и они выходят во двор. 

Вечерний ветерок приятно холодит, дышится легко, говорить не хочется совершенно, и Леонард просто стоит рядом с другом и смотрит за тем, как на его виске медленно подсыхают капельки пота.

— Однажды это плохо закончится, — говорит Билл, потирая пальцем переносицу. Лен молчит. А что он может сказать? Он тоже думает, что однажды это плохо закончится. Однажды Билла просто не окажется рядом.

— Что бы я без тебя делал? — Билл обнимает его за плечи, крепко прижимает к себе и тут же отпускает.

— Положил бы ее в клинику, — ворчит Леонард и запозданием понимает, как это прозвучало. Биллу не нужны сейчас его нравоучения. — Но я рад, что могу помочь. 

На подъездной аллее покачивают гибкими ветвями стройные клены, таинственно блестит в лунном свете вода в бассейне, ветер гоняет по замощенным дорожкам первые осенние листья. Леонарду хорошо известен главный закон Мерфи. Если есть вероятность того, что какая-нибудь неприятность может случиться, то она обязательно произойдет. Но вечер такой безмятежный, им так комфортно стоять бок о бок в тихом дворе, просто молчать о своем, и не верится, что магия этого момента когда-нибудь с печальным звоном рассыплется мелкими осколками. 

Но сейчас это неважно. Сейчас Леонард стоит на широком крыльце, слушает звуки калифорнийской осени и точно знает, что, несмотря на свой горько-сладкий вкус, этот момент — один из тех, что навсегда займет свое место в его памяти.

**-конец-**


End file.
